Alon
Alon is Matt J's first character - a nomadic wanderer who uses fists to fight. History As a newborn - for reasons yet ''unknown - Alon was left in a craddle near monastery and thankfully local monks found him, before any wild animal - or other, more ''sinister ''powers - did. From there passing days, weeks, months and finally years saw a child growing into teenager and then into young man. Rather thin, muscly, that could pack a punch yet without much - or even average - charisma or intellect. In Alon's mind it was fine. If nature, Fate or deities themselves decided that carrer of scholar or orator is out of his reach then what a simple, mortal man can do? He can only accept in grace and focus on a role that was ''given ''to him considering exactly who he was... and perfom it to the best of his abilities. Thus a wandering monk, nomadic warrior and - perhaps, if gods will be willing - observer of all that exist between ''light ''and ''darkness ''stepped into vast areas of completely unknown world for him... where time nor dates mattered and what he craved for were ever changing experiences from present day. Of course he didn't set into unexplored land like a sheep on it's way to a butcher. From monks he did not only learned martial skill, but he also gained some interesting insight on how world works - and how to avoid getting quickly killed, of course. Academical knowledge or tomes of ancient lore were not things of usefullness nor interest, not only for Alon himself. Most of monastery masters valued ''wisdom ''above ''intelect ''as something that can be applied almost constantly, especially in daily struggles of wandering adventurers. That's how he lived, lives and will continue living as along as destiny decrees - untill then Alon will travel, meet, fight, learn and observe. Untill death nomad's work will never be truly finished... Appearance Alon stands at 6'4" and weights around 170lbs. Strong, muscled yet skinny and bald. He does ''not ''look particulary attractive - nor it's his desire to be so-called ''hot stuff -, but it can be also reasonably said that he is not especially ugly... just plain. As for his voices for most of the time he speaks in calm and simple (not simplistic, he's not ''exactly dumb) matter unless, of course, strong emotions - or magic binding - overcome him. With few tribal tattoos and battle-scars he is a picture of very typical, nomadic monk who is not afraid of fighting for good cause... or any in most cases. He usually does not wear any sort of armor only relying on robes and on his back he carries weapons - in case his fist are not enough. Personality What's need to be said at the very start is that Alon is not a pacifist nor is he a believer of absolute balance (''i.e one moment he commits a evil deed and next one a good one). His view is more along the lines that good and evil - sans some extreme examples - are two sides of same coin; that light cannot exist without darkness, heroes without villains and even though in ensuring struggle one side might gain advantage it will gone sooner or later. Going further he does not shy away from metting, talking and perhaps even working with those who are deemed evil by many - assuming they do not want to kill him on sight, of course. After all one cannot hope to achieve full understanding of anything really if only one side is inspected and investigated. At least that's what Amon believes in. He is - or tries to be - very understanding and may accept doings of companions of questionable nature yet even then there are some lines that he will not cross nor he will stand aside and allow others to do as they please. Yet in that scenario there would not be any true anger nor hatred towards his enemies. One cannot judge choices of free will nor somebody's - or somethings - unchangeable nature. He will rather accept their decision and in return, rather foolishly, expect that they will accept his - that he is ready to oppose them and fight for what he believes in and for his life. Those who wield death and kill their enemies, for whatever reasons, need to be prepared to die themselves. In case of more mundane things, like what food he likes or does he enjoys drinking, he just tries to act alongside group and not be a strange one. If his companions want to party then he shall join them. If fellow adventurer desires peace and quiet then Alon will not disturb him. As a general rule he tries to avoid making any sort of trouble or disrubt inner workings, balance of party. Traits and Drawback *''Oathbound ''- Once per day, you may reroll a saving throw against a charm or compulsion effect. You must take the second result even if it is worse. *''Spirit Sense'' - You gain a +2 trait bonus on Perception checks to avoid being surprised and to detect invisible or incorporeal creatures. *''Overprotective ''- If one of your allies should fall unconscious from hit point damage, you take a –2 penalty on attack rolls and skill checks as long as you are farther than 10 feet away from your fallen ally. Friends As a general rule he considers fellow party members to be worth protecting, aiding and risking his life even if their worldview and alligment are completely different. If that puts them in ''acquaintances ''or ''friends ''territory is up for debate. Enemies He does, or at least tries to, not consider anybody nor anything to be his mortal enemy. He tries to accept and understand, never judge. If somebody does not like him for whatever reason then so be it, that's what free will is for. If somebody or something wants to kill him then let skill, luck or magic decide who walks away alive neverminding reasons behind clash itself. Aspirations Even with his somewhat limited mental capacities - in terms of pure intellectual knowledge - Alon, above all else, seeks enlightment and understanding about things both grand and small, on side of evil and good, light and darkness. He seeks wonders, in nature, in beasts, in fellow man. He wishes to see evolution and change. He has hopes that he will be able to see where does struggles, ambitions and desires will lead humans, dwarves, elves and many others - all of those who inhabit material plane. Will they lead civilizations to glory, expansion, advancement, ascention or maybe hubris of mortal kin will bring only despair, destruction, desolation, darkness and chaos? ''If ''by anything, be it pure luck, martial prowess, divine intervention or something else... if he would be able to witness answers to that questions then, without a doubt, his ultimate goal would be fullfilled... ...unless, of course, destiny or deities will have another plan for him and will set him off to another great adventure - be it in this life or another. Category:Inactive